Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. This movie is the battle Reuz and One and the Showa Ultras. * Ultraman One and the other related characters are Zhu Huong Ng's creations. * Ultraman Reuz and the other related characters are Apezx's creations. * Ultraman and the other creations and created by the official tsuburaya creations.Please support the officall release. * Thank you for your cooperation. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown (ウルトラマンワン と ウルトラマン リえーZ VS 昭和ウルトラ : チョー最後の対決 (Urtoraman wan and Urutoraman reu'z vs Shōwa urutora : Chō saigo no taiketsu) is the movie adaptation by Apexz and Zhu and the second final movie before the the epilogue of Ultraman Reuz Final Mix and before Ultraman One Season 3. Locations * Land of Light : Home to Ultraman One and other land of light ultra warriors. * Land Of Emperor : Home to Ultraman Emperor and his evil forces. * Earth : Home of Humans. Haruto/Reuz and his friends. * Volcanic World : The main battlefield againts Ultraman Emperor. Story *Ultraman One : Took place after season 2 and episode 12. *Ultraman Reuz : Took place after episode 11. After obtaining Cosmic Form. Characters Heisei Ultras * Ultraman One **Normal Mode, Strong Mode, Speed Mode and Fusion One. *Ultraman Reuz **Normal Mode, Limit Mode and Cosmic Mode. *Ultraman Zero (cameo) *Ultraman Xena (cameo) *Ultraman Mebius (cameo) *Ultraman Hikari (cameo) * Ultraman Giga (cameo) Showa Ultra *Ultraman *UltraSeven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman 80 **Astra (Cameo) **Yullian (Cameo) **Zoffy (Cameo) Villain *Ultraman Emperor (Main Antagonist) *Brainwasher (Monster) **Evolve into giant hole full of darkness. *Garulu *Ghost of dead Ultra (Phantom) *Darkclops * EX-Galberos * EX-Megaflash Prologue Stars of galaxies forming together and crushing together resulting in a huge nuclear explosion and causes a huge disturbance. The Showa Ultramens are having a fierce battle with the great evil Ultra, Ultraman Emperor and with the Darkclops army he had created in a nearby dark planet. The Showa ultras were battling vwry seriously with each other and very fierce explosion and damage. Ultraman was fighting against a Darkclops One, he manges to destroy it with his mega Specium Ray. Leo,Taro and Seven were battling against Ultraman Emperor, the evil ultra's strength overwhelmed the three legendary ultra brother's strength, they were no match for him. They are veign knock back by the evil ultra's attack. Ultraman Emperor capture the seven showa Ultra and brought back to his planet with his spaceship. The flames came, forming a title. At the Land Of Light, Zoffy stood up and thinks as his brothers still haven't return from battle yet. Zero fly in with a concern look. "I sense something might have happen...the time was slowing down" said Zero "Wouldn't that mean...they will return back to their young era?" ask Zoffy "Might be." "We can't let any of our soldier go now, who knows the undead Ultra planning to do..." said Zero "Our heroes, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, Nexus, Max, Mebius and Ginga are all disappeared and back to their time, i don't think we can call them back here..." "Well, i guess...it's up to those two warriors..." said Zoffy "One and...?" "Urutoraman Reuz" replied Zoffy Chapter 1 One's Mission The fight was over,only Zero and Hikari returns back to the Land of Light. There, Ultraman One was fighting against the Darkclops armies himself. One finishes out some of the darkclops. But they are too strong to defeat. Zero helps One to defeat some of them, Zero fires his Wide Shot and Hikari defeats them without effort. Zero repairs One's wounds and gave his energy back towards One as One felt relieved. "Thanks father,I would have lost without you and Hikari's help" "Welcome"said his father and Hikari. The three ultras flew towards the sky and heads off towards the plasma spark tower as they discussed there about the ultra brothers. Zero explained to One that they are capture by Ultraman Emperor and they needs help.Xena and Giga tells One that he needs to go and find Ultraman Reuz, he can help him in his mission to saved them. "Who knows where is Reuz now, after the last battle, did he save return to his world...?" ask Hikari "There's only one explanation, i must find him..." said One "Please come back safe and alive. I cannot explain to your mother if you never come back alive..." "Dad, I will come back, for sure!" One said "Do you ever saw me and Reuz died in battle againts deadly foe, Reuz is like a succerssor of Ginga, who killed Dark Lugeil twice.." said One as Zero giggles but soon change as he serious about One missions. After that, One flew towards the space and curls himself into a travel ball as he travels towards Reuz's universe and waving goodbye to his friends and family. One travels very fast and slowly to get there. Mikasa's Desire / Reuz Chapter Mikasa and Natsumi, a girl whom become her best friend are having a tea at the grand opening, Gate Cafe. Mikasa taste the best ice-cream's with many flavour such as Vanilla, Strawberry and Blueberry which one of her favourite. Natsumi also try the coockies mix with vanilla ice-cream's as her number one favourite. "Hey Mikasa, you saw it did you...?" ask Natsumi "Saw what...?" ask Mikasa "Ultraman Reuz's newest form, Cosmic Mode..it's like miracle, it's light shinning rainbow galaxies..." said Natsumi "Haruto said, it's the strongest form of Reuz ever active...for now" reply Mikasa While been spy by an unknown being wearing a coat with a hood cover his face, he was looking at Mikasa and Natsumi. The ground shaking, people soon collapes and fainted except Mikasa and Natsumi. "Why are they laying on the ground....?" The being who beeing spying on those two, somehow live a Keychain Doll who was suppose to be return back to normal once Dark Ketaros is defeated. A monster soon appeared from other dimension, the same monster who beeing live by the being. Mikasa and Natsumi soon saw the beast wrecking havoc. FEARS Chester 1 and Chester Drax appeared to stop the beast. Firing Laser cannon and missiles toward the beast but stopping it is useless. "We can't stop it..." Haruna was distracted with her anger, Chester Drax was flying to the beast direction's. "Huh..!" Haruna couldn't make to fly over. "Shuwahh!" Suddenly a light from below perform an uppercut to the beast. saving Chester Drax as it fly up to the sky. The light disappeared revealing Ultraman Reuz appearance. "Haruto.." said Mikasa Reuz took fighting stance's and engange the battle againts the beast, Reuz kick the beast on the feet, following a multiple punch. When the beast counter it back, Reuz block the attack and jumping above the beast and kick at the back of it's neck. When the beast turn back, it disappeared into light particles. Reuz was comfuse. "Why it run away...?" ask Haruto From the sky, live a Ultra being with black, red and purple marking stare at him. Reuz ask him wether his attention to destroy earth or destroy him. The being who spy on Mikasa, capture her and fly to the sky. Natsumi was leave alone. "Mikasa!!" shouted Natsumi Beside Reuz, he saw an alien like being kidnapped Mikasa and headed to the portal on the sky. Reuz accelerated to the sky stopping the alien but the ultra being from the portal use his force, pushing Reuz with great aura to the ground, Reuz was left with his colour timer blinking red. "Haruto..!!!" shouted Mikasa Haruto/Reuz regain his sense but couldn't fly again as he is injured due to the power of the ultra being aura. "Mikasa!!!" shouted Haruto Mikasa was captured as the alien being fly to the portal and collapes. Disappeared from the sky and everyone suddenly wake up. Natsumi get comfuse. FEARS member also comfuse. "Why Ultraman is there standing with his light flashing red...?" ask the people Reuz disappeared to light. Having shared the sadness with Haruto, he make a decesion to help Haruto find his friend. "Mikasa, wait for me...i will find you..." said Haruto One Otari Arrival On Haruto's world Upon Ultraman One arrival on other dimension which lead to Earth, an unknown spaceship happen to attack One. Because of his mission given to him, he have no time to fight. One change to his Agile Mode, shooting laser beam toward the spaceship although it was not strong enought to terrorizing the ship. "I have no time to play now!" said One A laser beam was fire to One as he shock of the attack, One was sent far-far away, crossing the half of the planet in the solar system until One managely balance himself as he saw the spaceship is gone. "Good, now where is earth anyway...?" ask One When he spotted a blue and beautiful planet behind him, he turn his back and shock happily. "Oh, so that's Haruto's world..." said One. Ultraman One fly to the earth when he reach the ground, he revert back to his human host, One Otari. One arrives in Haruto's universe. He begins to wander around the universe. It seems familarr to One as if he have came there before. "Have I been here...?" said One One feel hungry when his stomach growling for food. As he see he is out of knowhere, with no people or transportation coming. One collapes as he fainted down. Soon, someone come at him, an old man. The sun set to rise as it's is morning. Haruto wake up from his sleep with his eye swelling because of his crying last night. When he standing up, he heard someone sleeping beside him, when he saw the man, Haruto kind of reconized the man. "Jiiya, when did he appeared...?" ask Haruto "That's a man i found fainted on the ground, so i treat him and brought him sleeping in our house..." said Jiiya "You know, i think i know him...One Otari" said Haruto Chapter 2 One Otari wakes up and recongnized Haruto,he was happy that he had arrived into Haruto's Earth as he said hElle to Harutoo as Haruto treats him breakfast with traditional green tea and sushi in his house.Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Ultra Movies